The present invention relates to apparatus for effecting intimate contact of an aerosol stream with an agitated body of liquid. More specifically, this invention provides means for the removal of certain components from an aerosol stream by the process of absorption of condensation resulting from intimate contact of the aerosol stream with a body of liquid. Thus, for example, the apparatus disclosed herein may be used as a collection device for constituents of an aerosol stream which are soluble in a particular liquid medium. The resulting liquid medium containing the dissolved constituents from the aerosol stream may then be subjected to various routine chemical analyses. A modification of the presently disclosed apparatus finds use as a scrubber for the continuous removal of pollutants from an industrial gas stream.
Removal of constituents from an aerosol stream by a liquid requires intimate contacting of the aerosol stream and the liquid. The prior art discloses various means for promoting such intimate contacting. These means include, for example, the passage of an aerosol stream through a chamber into which the liquid is continuously sprayed and vessels containing plates or packing continuously wetted with the liquid which provide large wetted surface areas for contacting the aerosol stream passing through the vessels. While the prior art means are generally effective for removing constituents from aerosol streams, the composition of certain aerosols as well as space availability and operating limitations may render prior art devices unsuitable in many instances.